


You I’ll Come Back For

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Snow Dice Rolls [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cops and Criminals, But Also Everyone is a Bit of a Bastard, It. It's a lot gentler of an au than the warning seem to imply, M/M, Morally Dubious Kissing on Both Sides, Multi, Murder Attributed to a Main Character Mentioned, Torture Mentioned, Very Short Semi-graphic Description of Someone Contemplating Biting Someone's Nose Off, everyone is sympathetic, knives mentioned, murder mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: They’d met in a jail cell, you see, but unlike now Patton had not been anywhere near trapped, not that Virgil had been aware of that fact. He’d just seen his sweet little cell mate who’d clearly not done anything to deserve being on that side of the bars. Virgil had said “What did you do to get stuck in this joint?” and Patton had started crying. It had taken zero lies and five hours for Patton to coax out the information he’d needed. He’d thought when he’d pranced up to the bars and told Roman he was ready to leave that the absolutely astonished expression which was quickly slipping into fury would be the last thing he’d ever see of the man whose crimes numbered enough to keep him in prison for the rest of his life.He’d escaped during his transfer to federal prison.This is part of my Roll the Dice Event which is where I do random ships, universe, and genres for the Sanders Sides fandom. My prompt was Moxiety Cops and Criminals AU using the word joint with background Roloceit.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Snow Dice Rolls [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610857
Comments: 43
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about this event I do, you can see [the rules](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/190198404135/roll-the-dice-event) on my tumblr.

Well. This had been a turn of events. Even Virgil seemed surprised by his success, panting for breath and staring at Patton with an unsure look on his face. Somehow, and Patton wondered if Virgil had any better idea how it had happened, Patton had ended up on his knees, restrained by his own handcuffs to a railing.

He should… he should probably be a bit scared about that shouldn’t he? He was, after all, here to arrest the man for murder.

And it wasn’t like it was completely unfathomable that he’d really done it. After all, Patton knew for a fact that he worked for a criminal organization. He’d been ordered to torture Patton once for goodness sakes and while he _didn’t,_ it was a little hard to tell if he would have if Patton hadn’t been 100% able to get out of those restraints. There was no guarantee that he’d get the same treatment if he was actually helpless.

Yet, it was really hard to be terrified of a man staring at him with that wide-eyed unsure look on his face.

“Well I guess I should have been a bit more prepared,” Patton said. “This is what I get for working off the cuff.”

“That,” Virgil said. “That’s your line? That’s what you’re going with?”

Patton shrugged. “Well I thought it was a pretty cop notch pun.”

“You do realize you’re my prisoner, now right?” he asked. “Is now really the time? Do you really want to be telling jokes that remind me that you’re a police officer? One that’s fucked me over countless times, remember?”

“Sorry, I’ll give it arrest.”

“Oh my god.” He ran his hand through his hair and shifted his weight back and forth nervously. “What do I do with you?”

“You could let me go,” Patton suggested, voice dripping in sugar. He glared back. He was clearly not going to fall for the sweet and innocent act again.

They’d met in a jail cell, you see, but unlike now Patton had not been anywhere near trapped, not that Virgil had been aware of that fact. He’d just seen his sweet little cell mate who’d clearly not done anything to deserve being on that side of the bars. Virgil had said “What did you do to get stuck in this joint?” and Patton had started crying. It had taken zero lies and five hours for Patton to coax out the information he’d needed. He’d thought when he’d pranced up to the bars and told Roman he was ready to leave that the absolutely astonished expression which was quickly slipping into fury would be the last thing he’d ever see of the man whose crimes numbered enough to keep him in prison for the rest of his life.

He’d escaped during his transfer to federal prison.

Patton had still not expected to face any real consequences of his unorthodox interrogation technique as he had almost surely skipped town if not the country. In truth, there hadn’t been any sign of him for over a year before on an undercover op, Patton had turned around to be introduced to someone new. They’d locked eyes and Patton had basically accepted his imminent death as he watched recognition flash over his face. Yet, he had said nothing.

They’d spent a week working together side-by-side in tense silence before Virgil had finally managed to get him alone, cornering him against a wall. Unluckily for Virgil, that had been the night of the sting and when the sirens started blaring, Patton had drawn a knife on the man to keep him there.

“I spared your life you bastard,” Virgil had spat while being cuffed. Again, Patton had thought that would be the end of it.

He’d not even made it to the precinct this time.

They’d kept running into each other after that to basically the same results each time. Patton would always win, and Virgil would always escape afterwards. Patton was starting to think he should hand deliver the man to federal prison himself because, apparently, no one else knew what they were doing.

Except today, Virgil had actually, truly, gotten the drop on him.

Virgil had walked forward until he was in Patton’s space. “You should be absolutely petrified of me right now,” Virgil hissed, hovering menacingly, his face just inches from Patton’s. The idea that he should lean forward and chomp his teeth down directly on the man’s nose until the cartilage snapped, crossed Patton’s mind. Of course, Patton would still be chained up if he did that and would definitely face retribution even if Virgil wasn’t intending to harm him currently. Maybe he would have if Patton had thought he was actually going to die here. But he wasn’t. He could tell. He tossed away the idea to inflict damage on the man in front of him. He was still there though, his face hanging close enough that Patton could feel his breath. He was waiting for a response by word or action. He expected, perhaps, for Patton to cower or maybe even act on the violent thought he’d had moments before. But he did not.

The next moment, Patton had pressed forward to kiss him.

Oops. He was very definitely not supposed to be doing that. He didn’t stop though, and Virgil didn’t stop him. Soon it was not just Patton kissing him, but them kissing.

Oh, this was very, very bad, because Virgil was all sorts of soft and gentle while kissing him and it made something flip in Patton’s stomach.

Virgil pulled back just barely to look at him. “I am,” he said, “legitimately surprised that you weren’t using that as a way to get out of the handcuffs somehow.”

“You can’t blame me for just wanting to steel a kiss,” Patton whispered.

“You were spelling it s-t-e-e-l in your head, weren’t you?” Virgil asked.

“Maybe.” Then they were kissing again, and Virgil’s hand was softly stroking through his hair. Patton tugged on the cuffs and whined. “I wanna touch you,” he breathed.

“Not a fucking chance Patton.”

“Hmm. Was worth a shot.” Patton still lunged forward for another long kiss. Was he really having a make out session with a known criminal on the floor while handcuffed? Yes, yes, he was, and he should probably feel more conflicted about it, but gosh if it wasn’t just the gentlest most tender kiss of Patton’s life. The kiss ended abruptly when Virgil’s phone buzzed.

“Shit,” he cursed and drew back to look at it. “Dammit even when you’re handcuffed you manage to get in my way.”

Patton just shrugged at him a bit cheekily.

Virgil made some kind of sound in the back of his throat that had Patton almost swallowing his tongue. “You I am coming back for,” Virgil said lowly. A threat or a promise? Maybe both. He drew away and, apparently, he’d pick-pocketed Patton because now Patton’s phone was in the other man’s hands. He typed in Patton’s passcode without even hesitating. “Who’s closer to our location? Roman or Logan.”

“Roman probably,” Patton said.

“I’m texting Logan then.” He snapped a picture of Patton. assumedly to send it to Logan and then sat the phone down and placed the handcuff keys on top of it. He looked back once at Patton before he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil’s going to keep good on his promise, but first he’s going to have to talk to his boss.

Virgil had just finished his latest job yesterday and with a steadying breath, strode down the hall to his boss’s office with purpose.

When Virgil entered his boss’s office, he almost chickened out and left right then. For one, Remus was there with a manic grin on his face. He was probably the cause of the second reason Virgil wanted to bolt: the fact that his boss was rubbing his temples with a pinched expression. Yet before he could nope it the fuck out of there, Deceit looked up.

“Virgil,” he said. “Please tell me that whatever it is, is better than the aquarium massacre Remus just told me he committed.”

Virgil glanced at Remus who was giving him a cheeky smile. The bastard had been holding on to that for a week why would he suddenly… Virgil narrowed his eyes. The fucker knew! He’d seen Virgil freaking out about his thing all morning and had slipped in here to confess because he knew he’d get in less trouble by comparison.

“Fuck,” Deceit said when he saw the look on Virgil’s face. Remus smiled at him. _Warmed him up for you_ , the smile seemed to say. “Just sit. Let’s get it over with.”

Virgil knew there was no chance to escape and wait for another day. He sat.

There was a long silence. “What?” Deceit snapped.

Virgil shifted and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. “So, you know that one cop that’s been getting in my way at basically every turn?” Virgil started.

Deceit sighed. “You know we can’t do anything about that. There are… complications.”

“You’re boning his boss,” Remus jeered. Deceit gave him a scorching look.

“It’s not that,” Virgil shifted uncomfortably.

“Then what the hell is it?”

“I… um,” Virgil said. “Want him.”

“You _what_?” Deceit asked. Remus was laughing manically in the background.

“I want him to be a part of this, because I have developed romantic feelings for him.”

“The man who you have explicitly threatened to murder and torture to his face multiple times? That man? You want that man?” Deceit asked. “He’s surely terrified of you by now.”

“That was what I would have assumed,” Virgil said, “but um. I got the drop on him last time and he was, er, very much not. Terrified that is.”

Deceit narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

“Ya fuck him?” Remus asked.

“Wha-no! Absolutely not! When would I have even- no!”

“It certainly sounded like a ‘I fucked him’ type of thing.”

Virgil’s cheeks warmed and he was sure he was as red as a tomato. Luckily, he could probably pass that off as embarrassed by what Remus said and not embarrassed about how he was sort of on the right track.

“I did not fuck him,” Virgil said to Remus before turning back to his boss. “He just wasn’t afraid of me.

“And that was enough for you to think this is a good idea?”

“He’s not as soft as his files reflect,” Virgil argued. “He’s really good, obviously, and he’s not as adverse to questionable things as he seams. He plays nice and is good at looking sweet and innocent, but that’s mostly a ploy. He’d be useful.”

“After all the trouble he caused you?” asked Dee. “All the trouble I have had to get you out of, mind you, right out from under the noses of two men whom as Remus so eloquently put it, I am boning?”

“Please don’t talk about my brother like that,” Remus mumbled, looking suddenly a bit ill. It was only topic he was not absolutely shameless about. Deceit rolled his eyes.

Virgil steadied his chin. “This is a courtesy conversation,” he informed him firmly.

Deceit starred at him for a moment. “God dammit, do you know what I’m going to have to do for this to happen?”

“I’ll pay for your marriage counseling,” Virgil said dryly.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a month since the kiss that very much, very definitely should absolutely not have happened, and god was Patton having a hard time not thinking about it.

It was quite the moral dilemma wasn’t it? Virgil was a convicted felon on the run from the law and Patton was a police officer trying to catch him. Yet, he’d forgotten that in the moment. He’d forgotten what type of person Virgil was and everything he’d done. It made Patton feel guilty. He could barely even meet his boss, Logan’s eyes.

And yet, he couldn’t help but think about the man’s lips on his or how gentle his hand had been in Patton’s hair. The low tone of his voice when he’d uttered the words “you I am coming back for,” haunted his dreams and definitely not the nightmare kind.

However, right now was not the time to be thinking about dark, dangerous eyes that softened inexplicably on Patton or the contrast of the feeling of warm lips on his to the cool handcuffs on his wrists. He was at work, mostly alone at the moment since everyone was either out getting lunch or on their way to go get lunch. Patton was supposed to be filling out a report, not daydreaming. He frowned at it. He really didn’t like paperwork.

He looked up from the paperwork, happy to completely forget its existence, when a man marched into the office as if he owned the place. He was wearing a business suit with a yellow tie and had a scar across half his face. He also looked like he not only could kill a man, but was planning on doing so forthwith.

“Um, excuse me sir,” Patton said in his most sweetly placating voice. “Can I help you.”

“No.”

“Uh, I’m sorry sir, but this is a police station,” Patton said, keeping a smile on his face. “If you-”

“Dee!” Roman’s jovial voice said. He all but bolted across the office with his arms open as though to hug the grumpy man. ‘Dee’ put up a hand to stop him.

“This is not a social call. Where is Berry?”

Roman blinked. “We’re using last names today?” he asked. “Must be serious.”

“Roman,” the man warned.

“Chill,” Roman instructed and that was not the tone Patton would have used to attempt to calm the irritated man, but Dee didn’t immediately snap Roman’s neck so that was good, “we just went out for lunch and he went to park the car. He’ll be right behind me. Everything okay?”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “No.”

Roman put a hand on his shoulder, but then his thumb wandered, tracing softly across his collarbone. Patton raised an eyebrow. “Can I help?” he asked in a soothing tone.

The man batted his hand away. “Don’t do that.”

Roman’s frown almost edged on a pout. “Why not?”

“Because you are about to be so mad at me,” Dee spat.

Roman’s brow crinkled. “Why would I ever be mad at you, dear?” he asked fluttering his eyelashes.

“Stop it,” Dee complained, his face softening just a bit despite the harshness to his words, “stop that. If you actually want to be useful, find Patton Heart and have him wait outside of Logan’s office for us.”

“Um, I’m Patton actually,” Patton interjected with a little wave.

His eyes flicked up and down Patton. “Of course, you are.”

It was then that Logan entered the room, stripping off his coat as he went. He paused when he saw Dee with a slight frown. “Dee, what are you doing here?” Logan asked.

“I need to speak with you. In your office. Now.”

Logan bristled and crossed his arms. “I don’t appreciate your tone.”

“Yeah, well you’re not going to appreciate what I have to say either,” Dee replied and then swept past him.

Logan gave Roman a questioning look. Roman just shrugged and Logan turned on his heels to follow Dee into his office with clipped footsteps.

“Um Roman,” Patton said when the door snapped shut behind them, “Who was that?”

“That was Dee,” Roman said, staring at the door in confusion. They could see the two men talking through the window in the door but couldn’t hear them. “He’s our husband.”

“He’s your other husband?” Patton asked. He knew of course about the illusive third man who was always out of town or busy, but the way they’d always talked about him made him seem… not that. “He seems…” Patton said.

“He’s not usually that grumpy,” Roman said and then paused in thought. “Okay, maybe he sort of is, but he has to spend most of time with my brother so it’s understandable. He’s definitely usually not that short with Logan or I though, so I don’t know what’s going on.”

It was then that the voices behind the door picked up a bit. First it was Logan’s voice, still just a bit too low to hear anything but the angry tone. Then…

“If you think that just because we’re married, I have to tell you everything I do at work, you are sorely mistaken!” Dee screamed.

“No! But you do have to tell me if it impacts _my_ life!”

“Well dinner tonight’s gonna be fun…” Roman mumbled under his breath.

They continued to argue for a few more minutes; Patton and Roman could hear just bits of screaming every so often but nothing to give them a clue about what on Earth was going on.

Eventually Dee strutted out of the office, still clearly fuming, Logan hot on his heels. He didn’t even spare them a glance as he walked down the hallway.

Logan pressed his lips together, staring at his back with narrowed eyes before saying, “you two come too,” and taking off after him. Patton shared a glance with Roman before they followed after them.

They walked down the hall to some meeting room Patton had never been in before. Both Roman and Patton got to the open door at the same time and looked in. Dee was standing calmly with his arms crossed, leaning against the far wall and Logan was glaring at him from a few feet away. Yet neither of them is what took either Patton or Roman’s attention. No, their attention was taken by the man standing by the window. He wore a dark black hoody and his hair was slightly mussed probably from him wearing the hood. His hands were stuck casually in the hoody pocket and he gave Patton an awkward half smile.

“Hey,” Virgil said. Roman was immediately reaching for his gun. “Calm down Romano, I work for your husband.”

Roman rounded on Dee immediately. “He what?!”

“Yeah, yeah I know I’m sleeping on the couch,” Dee grumbled.

“On the porch more like,” Logan hissed.

“…Yep.”

“Thanks Dee,” Virgil said without looking at him.

“What can I say?” he grumbled, glancing at Logan, “I’m a romantic.” Logan responded with an even more intense glare in his direction.

Patton looked at Virgil and tapped his lips with a curious head tilt. Virgil immediately shook his head fervently. Patton nodded.

“And what exactly was that?” Logan asked suspiciously looking between them.

“Nothing,” they both said together.

Dee scoffed rolled his eyes. “He’s an undercover cop,” Dee told Patton. “Have fun with whatever that is. I’m going to go find a good divorce attorney.” He pushed off the wall he was leaning against and strode out of the room.

“Oh, you’re not getting out of this that easily,” Logan called after him. He turned back to Patton. “I am aware of Dee’s career so I can confirm this information.”

“You’re a cop?” Patton asked Virgil.

“I am,” he said.

“You’re not a murderer or torturer or drug dealer or anything else you were convicted for.”

“Nope,” he replied. “It was all a cover.”

“Well,” he laughed. “I’m not as bad of a judge of character as I thought then.”

“Again,” Logan said suspiciously, “what exactly are you talking about?”

“Come on, Lo,” Roman said. “Let’s make sure our husband knows he doesn’t actually need an attorney.” Logan mumbled something about ‘Last Will and Testament’ under his breath, but Roman just rolled his eyes and pulled him from the room.

Patton looked back at Virgil. “So, this is what you meant about coming back for me?” he asked.

“Yeah it is.”

“Oh,” he replied, biting his lips. He thought for a moment and then laughed. “Goodness, I got in your way a lot, didn’t I?”

“You were an actual thorn in my side,” Virgil confirmed with a chuckle.

“Sorry.”

“Eh don’t be. It’s just ‘cause you’re a good cop.”

“And you’re a good undercover cop,” Patton complimented rolling up onto his toes with his hands clasped behind his back. “It never even crossed my mind.”

He blushed and goodness that was adorable. Who knew he was adorable? “Yeah except for, you know, all of the arrests.”

“There were a lot of arrests,” Patton laughed.

“So. Many. Arrests,” Virgil replied. They smiled at each other. “Anyway.” He shuffled a bit awkwardly. “Your boss is busy either murdering or having makeup sex with my boss. So… do you want to get out of here?”

Patton grinned. “Sure,” he replied. Virgil offered his arm and Patton took it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like this quite as much as I did at first, but I love the backstories I made for it and it kinda grew into a mini monster and is going to have three chapters instead of being around 1,000 words like it's supposed to for this event and also has a Roloceit prequel written for it.
> 
> You can visit me at [@snowdice](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/) for more things like this.


End file.
